coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7649 (18th July 2011)
Plot Peter spots a photo of Leanne and Simon and guiltily pushes Carla away. Carla leaves feeling hurt and rejected. Anna invites Owen for dinner to say thank-you to him for buying the house. Sean ruins the photo shoot, Dylan becomes upset and Marcus has to take him home. Frank's excited about their trip to Rome. Carla hides her inner turmoil and paints on a smile. Peter admits to Ken that he's tempted to have an affair with another woman. Ken advises him to hang on to Leanne as she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. Sally tells Gary that they're short-staffed at the factory. Gary goes to speak to Frank. Kevin tells James that Rob and Janet have been arrested. James feigns relief. Anna, Owen, Faye, Gary, Izzy, Chesney and Katy sit down to dinner. Anna really enjoys the "family" meal and particularly Owen's company. Sean apologises to Marcus for being such a terrible dad. Marcus assures him that he's not and things will get easier as Dylan gets to know him. Peter calls in the factory and tells Carla he does have feelings for her but it's Leanne he loves and he's going to make his marriage work. Covering her emotions, Carla leaves for Rome with Frank. James announces he's leaving No.1. Ken's disappointed whilst Tracy's delighted. Anna says goodnight to Owen and asks him to pop in the café when he's passing. Owen's amused whilst Anna kicks herself for appearing too keen. Peter visits Leanne in hospital and apologises for the way he's behaved. He assures her that he loves her and wants them to try for another baby. Leanne forgives him and they hold each other. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Grant - Seth Lee *Anthony - Sam Barriscale Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Side ward *Venue of Freshco photo-shoot Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken urges Peter to mend his marriage; James flees the Street after a confrontation with Kevin; and Owen enjoys the attention from Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,850,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2011 episodes